1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to anchoring devices and more particularly, to anchoring devices used to secure a boat to a river bank.
2. Prior Art
River fishing is a highly popular sport in the United States. In this sport, the fisherman will travel up and down the river during the course of his fishing, tying up to the river bank many times. Because of the soft banks, swift current and/or change in river level, many problems occur in quickly securing the boat at any one spot on the river bank. Other problems occur while freeing the boat from the river bank when the fisherman desires to change fishing locations.